


Pal

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Pal

A four letter word for “flower.”

Al paused, then wrote “rose” in the boxes. He went on to the next clue, working his way through the puzzle, skipping over the ones that stumped him. He’d come back to those later.

The day had been quiet, with Sam on what appeared to be an uncomplicated, very mundane, leap. Al had gone home, satisfied that Sam was safe for the night. He’d come across the crossword while looking through the paper.

Al yawned. He’d do one more clue, then head to bed.

A three-letter word for “friend.”

Al smiled, then wrote “Sam.”


End file.
